


Отчаянные меры / Desperate Measures

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Road Trips, dubious funding, scrounging, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Раннее утро, заправка где-то в глуши, они едут откуда-то куда-то когда-то в первом сезоне.Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 5
Kudos: 3





	Отчаянные меры / Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate Measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985585) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Ну, поехали, всё уже в порядке.  
— А что насчет бензина, Дин? Ты сказал, что парень не принял нашу кредитку.  
— Разобрались, поехали давай.  
— Дин, мы же не поедем, не заплатив?  
— Нет, конечно. Нарываться ещё по ерунде. Он видел номера, настучит.  
— Тогда?..  
— Говорю ж, разобрались уже. Поехали, я заплатил.  
— Но чем?  
— В смысле?  
— Как ты мог заплатить? Налички у нас нет, а карту парень не взял... Ты же не обнёс заправку?  
— Нет! Нет. Как бы нет.  
— Дин...  
— Я заплатил! Мелочью. Монетками.  
— Где это ты наскреб мелочи на двадцать пять долларов, блин?  
— Может, мы поедем уже? Или мне выпнуть твою задницу с водительского сиденья? Ты знаешь, я ведь могу.  
— Ну ладно, но мне не...  
— Ну чего?  
— Ты заплатил мелочью?  
— Угу, я же тебе сказал. Мелочью, не о чем беспокоиться.  
— Господи. Ты же не...  
— Что я не, Сэм?  
— Ты! Ты взломал торговый автомат!  
— Если бы парень принял карту, мне бы не пришлось этого делать! Что это за заправка такая, где не принимают кредитки?  
— Теперь понятно, чего ты там так долго копался.  
— Ну, мы поедем наконец?  
— Погоди. Но там ведь видеонаблюдение.  
— Сэм...  
— Все автоматы на улице. Парень бы увидел тебя на мониторе наблюдения. И я — я тоже тебя не видел...  
— Шерлок, не _все_ автоматы стоят на улице.  
— .... Ты вскрыл _автомат по продаже презервативов_ в их сортире?  
— Ну да, а что такого? И я оставил его открытым. Типа... на общественных началах.  
— Твой альтруизм так похвален.  
— А твоё ехидство так достало. Мы уже _поедем_ наконец? Или будем ждать, когда этот клоун с заправки приступит к своей ежемесячной помывке сортира?


End file.
